This Thrill
by His Spectacles
Summary: drabble 3: “Don’t look so glum, Ryoma-kun,” Fuji scolded lightly. “This is fun, isn’t it?”
1. my princess

**This Thrill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. This is true for the next chapters too.  
**

* * *

"The Prince of Tennis," Syuusuke read out loud with an open-eyed smile. He held a sports magazine in his hands and Ryoma's face took up every inch of cover space, a lucky headshot that Shiba-san managed to take from his match that weekend which didn't have Ryoma looking away or pulling his cap low over his face. "Ne, Ryoma, people everywhere are calling you a prince."

Ryoma pulled off the tab of his grape Ponta. "What about it, Syuusuke?"

Syuusuke's eyes closed but his smile widened, causing Ryoma to pause, Ponta inches away from his lips. "Does that make me your princess?"

* * *

THAT was absolutely useless and _lame_. Forgive me. It's no excuse but it's my first Thrill Pair fic, or any Tenipuri fic for that matter. I also can't believe I wrote anything other than Harry/Draco but the Thrill Pair bug bit me. This may become a drabble collection. XD


	2. forty winks

**This Thrill**

Fuji liked to watch Ryoma sleep. It was nothing creepy that people often associated with him. Ryoma was just beautiful when he slept. His face was unguarded, childlike in its innocence. The younger boy often liked to sleep and when he did, it was such a deep slumber that things like Fuji touching his hair or face didn't wake him up.

In sleep, the dark-haired boy would sometimes mumble his precious cat's name. It was endearing and Fuji would usually chuckle. That was just so like Ryoma to dream of Karupin. But there were times when Ryoma was sleeping on his lap and he would murmur a different name altogether. Fuji smiled sweeter during those moments.

Ryoma slept in varied positions. If he had the bed alone, his limbs were spread out and the blankets twisted over his hips. If he napped during the day, Ryoma usually leaned against Momoshiro's shoulder or reclined underneath the canopy of a large tree. If Fuji was in bed with him, Ryoma liked to be wrapped in his boyfriend's warmth, face buried in Fuji's chest.

He traced the line of Ryoma's slightly parted lips, felt the soft whoosh of air against his finger. The boy's eyes were closed and Fuji liked to stare at his eyelashes, thick and curling, like a girl's. Ryoma's eyes were big but in sleep they were perfect, with two perfect arches over them. His nose was long and faintly upturned. Asleep, the arrogance faded from Ryoma's calm features but never the confidence. The blinding, aching intensity that Ryoma radiated when on the tennis courts, racket held firmly in his hand, cap pulled low over his insolent eyes was muted in slumber but never gone.

Fuji was like the burning sun but he was the one who gravitated around Ryoma, unable to resist the lure and pull.

"…hnnn…" Ryoma clutched at Fuji's shirt tighter, wriggling closer to the source of warmth. With a smile so soft that it could never be anything but adoring, Fuji held Ryoma closer to him and pulled the blankets over them.

As much as Fuji enjoyed watching the other boy doze, he liked it more when they were asleep together.


	3. star dancing

**This Thrill**

* * *

The night was calm and a little chilly. Goosebumps popped on Ryoma's skin as the breeze cooled the sweat on his body. He drank greedily from his can of Ponta, hunched on one of the benches with his racket on his lap. Beside him, Fuji wore his usual smile as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Good game, ne, Ryoma-kun?"

Fuji had won with 7-5 but Ryoma was only a little irked. After all, he could always challenge the older boy and get back a win anytime. Playing with Fuji meant that he had a pretty good work-out but more than that, Ryoma had to play his very best just to return every shot and volley. Not that it meant that the fair-haired tensai had an easier time. Ryoma gave as good as he got.

It really was a beautiful night. From where they were sitting, Ryoma had an infinity-wide view of the sky, which sparkled and glittered. The street courts were surprisingly empty when they had arrived, ensuring privacy when they played. Ryoma preferred that. He could concentrate fully on defeating his senpai. Fuji noticed his gaze and looked up as well, eyes opening slightly before falling shut and turning to Ryoma

"Ryoma-kun, do you know how to dance?" Fuji asked pleasantly, the wind brushing against his hair.

Ryoma nearly choked on his drink and put down the Ponta next to him. "Eh? Why are you suddenly asking that, senpai?"

The older boy's smile only got bigger, which didn't necessarily mean that he was happier. Sometimes Ryoma really hated Fuji's smile because instead of reflecting what the other boy thought, it served as an excellent mask.

"Have you ever danced underneath the stars, Ryoma-kun?"

"What…that's stupid, Fuji-senpai."

Suddenly, Fuji's hand curled around his wrist with surprising strength and stood up, hauling Ryoma against him. His racket clattered to the ground. Ryoma stared at Fuji with wide eyes, surprise clearly on his face, before struggling to break free but the arm around his waist effectively held him in place. This was it, Fuji had officially gone crazy.

Ryoma glared at the smiling tensai, his eye twitching. "Fuji-senpai, let me go. What are you doing?"

Fuji's smile turned into a (devilish) grin, bringing his face alarmingly close to the smaller boy's. "Let's dance, Ryoma-kun," and ignoring Ryoma's question and protests, started to lead the younger boy in what was undoubtedly the waltz around the tennis court. Fuji twirled, swirled, spun and dipped Ryoma until their surroundings were a blur and his words caught in his throat at the dizzying movement. His feet immediately caught up with the dance's footwork as easily as he learned a new tennis shot.

"You easily learned the stepping but that's to be expected from someone who uses the one-footed split-step effortlessly," Fuji commented with a soft laugh, "you're amazing, Ryoma-kun."

This was just unbelievable. If anyone were to see them, should someone decide to play tennis at this late hour...well, there was not much Ryoma could do anyway. If this was Momo-senpai or Eiji-senpai, he would have already kicked them away but it wasn't. It was Fuji Syuusuke and no one could really stop the other boy unless they were coupled with a truly superb immune system and/or brainless.

"Don't look so glum, Ryoma-kun," Fuji scolded lightly. "This is fun, isn't it?"

Ryoma managed to shrug as Fuji twirled them around the net. "We're dancing on a tennis court, senpai, and there's no music. We look pretty foolish right now."

This didn't faze Fuji the least bit. "What are you talking about? If you listen carefully you'll the hear music."

_Stupid, _Ryoma thought. There were only the sounds of the city and the wind rushing through his ears. Then again, who knew what things Fuji heard in his head.

Fuji was…a great dancer, Ryoma had to concede. He skillfully led Ryoma around the court, his movements agile and natural. He found himself caught up with their movements that it was with considerable shock when Ryoma realized that Fuji had stopped and they were now standing by the net, and the other's eyes were as open as the sky; the blue of Fuji's eyes were vivid. He cupped the side of Ryoma's face, gently stroking the flushed cheek.

Then Fuji spoke. "I've always thought you were graceful. On the court or out of it. But it's when you're playing that it becomes obvious, even when you're diving or stumbling after the ball. I wanted to see if you were just as graceful when you danced. And I…wanted to dance with you under the stars, Ryoma."

The blush on Ryoma's cheek darkened at the unexpected words. It was rare for him to be speechless so he just stared back with his usual insolent gaze that had Fuji chuckling.

"You're really so cute, Ryoma," Fuji teased just as he covered Ryoma's lips with his own.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears, like when he was playing a particularly stimulating game of tennis, but this was a different game entirely. Something he wasn't used to. Still, the way Fuji moved his lips shook his equilibrium more than the dizzying dance they had.

Kissing was far worse than dancing on the street courts. Really, if anyone were to come upon them…and this _was_ Fuji-senpai…but with his hands clutching tightly the taller boy's shoulders, Ryoma found he didn't care and got lost in the kiss.

* * *


End file.
